percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 19
Ebony N'ever ever, and I repeat never ever, accidentally enter a daughter of Athena's mind. Nico was in the middle of giving me a tour of the Argo II when it all happened. He had shown me my room, the bathroom (indoor bathroom and a shower, heaven!), the room where all the weapons were stored, and the meeting area, which was also the kitchen and dinning room. I was about to ask for a snack when we heard the boom and Leo's girly scream. Nico shocked me with how calm he was about Annabeth, nothing like caring about your friends, dude! I quickly moved into action, my extreme motherly senses kicking in. Once when I was seven, I hit my head on the ground in the kitchen while sock skating to my mom. She ran over to me and checked my head for bruises, thankfully there weren't any and my mom told me I'd be okay. That was the only thing I knew that could help us find out Annabeth's problem. I never expected what happened next. I had one hand on Annabeth's temple when I started having "flashes" in my head. It was like I was watching T.V, but it was going in and out. I was curious. I think I heard Nico say something to me, but I brushed him off and said something like "Nothing," or something along those lines. I put my other hand on Annabeth's other temple. Big mistake. I was standing in the darkness. ''Where did I go? ''All of sudden, like a spotlight turned on in front of me, I saw Annabeth standing there about ten feet away. "You don't know me!" She yelled into the darkness. Another spotlight turned on. In front of Annabeth was a woman, who looked like she was wearing dirt, grass, and mud robes to cover herself and her head, so I couldn't see her face. ''That's fasion for you. "I know you enough, my dear, and know what your affect will have on the quest," said the woman. Her voice, it was familiar to me. I had a crazy idea of who it was, but I brushed it aside, No, it's impossible. No way is she able to mess with me and Annabeth... "Which quest?" "You know which one," It was undeniable now. The woman was the person to the voice that haunted my nightmares. This lady was the one who woke me up so many times in the middle of the night screaming. I wanted to punch the lady, but I made myself back off and watch. "What affect will I have then? Tell me," Annabeth crossed her arms. "You can't trick me, daughter of Athena," it sounded like the woman was smiling now. "Fine, then where is Percy. I know he has to have some sort of importance to you since Hera has taken him-" "From you?" Annabeth's face turned ghostly pale. The woman had hit something. "Yes, Annabeth Chase, I know you, and just like your little boyfriend you will also be my pawn," the lady then turned to me. "Don't worry, Ebony Evans, you have big things to do as well, much bigger things. For you are my precious little rook. Only able to move in one direction." She smiled, but it was a dirty smile. Annabeth turned and looked at me, her gray eyes bearing into my soul. "Let me leave you both a little present," the woman disappeared into the ground. At first, nothing happened. I wanted to relive a chuckle or something, but I was stopped. Something, no, somethings were coming out of the ground, and they were moving. Spiders? Metal spiders? I was about to laugh again, this is what her little present was? A bunch of little spiders? Priceless. That's why I was surprised, '''a lot, when Annabeth screamed. Blood curding definatly. What I found scary was that she didn't move. Annabeth Chase, not scared of Clarisse Annabeth, was frozen in fear. The spiders were starting to crawl up her legs and I knew she was in danger. I took off and more lights came on, it felt like we were in the middle of a football feild at night, you can't see anything around you but whose next to you and the ground. I then started to step on as many spiders as I could. I looked at my wrist for my bracelet, my sword of awesomeness that my dad gave me, but it was gone. "I couldn't give you the upperhand, child of land." ''I wanted to scream as I smashed another spider. This woman was getting way to into my business. Annabeth was shaking the spiders off, as well as she could anyway, she was still freaking. Then, she stopped. She completely froze, again. I stepped on one more spider before I looked up. In front of us, where the woman was, was a guy, and he was '''really '''handsome too. He was about Annabeth's height, a little taller though, and Caucasian, but his body looked a little tanish, like he had gone fishing a bit. He had amazing sea green eyes and jet black hair, with a little streak of grey hair on the side of his head. He had muscles too, his biceps poking out a bit from his purple tee shirt. What didn't fit in the picture was his stern expression. "P-percy?" Annabeth's voice choked out. ''This is Percy Jackson? Holy crap... Percy didn't move, he didn't even a nod. He stayed where he was, unlike the spiders, who were now coming out in the hundreds. I was starting to get worried. Now I was really ticked at the woman for stealing my bracelet. "Come on, Percy. Come help me." All of a sudden, Percy laughed. He wasn't just laughing at our situation, this laugh wasn't so light hearty. No, this laugh was evil and deep, he was laughing at us, at Annabeth. "Percy?" "You silly, silly little girl," Percy's voice was something else that didn't match. It seemed a little too deep for a teenage boy. Percy made his way to us, to Annabeth really. They were almost face to face when he stopped walking. "You think I'm your prince in shinning armor coming to rescue you, don't you? News flash, Wise Girl, I'm not. You're going to have to save yourself from now on." Annabeth looked like she was either going to cry, or punch him straight in the chest, maybe both. But she didn't. Instead she looked at him square in the face and said, "Leave then." That's when I was thrown back into the real world. At first, all I was able to process was that we were back on the Argo and Nico was touching my shoulder. After getting some air, which I needed disparately needed for some reason, I looked at Annabeth. She was looking at me the same way she had Percy, but with more hate. Great, now I have two crazy females ready to kill me. **** "Ebony, what happened to you?" Those where Nico's first words when we got into his room, which was... nice. Not much in it, though I expected as much. I looked at my wrist, my bracelet was there, "I don't know, Nico," I looked into his brown eyes. "All I know is that I found out what happened to Annabeth." Nico crossed his arms and frowned, "I don't care about that right now. I want to know what you've just done." I sat myself down on his bed, a mattress on some wooden planks really, "I went into her mind for a moment." "You what?" By the sound of his now high pitched voice, he knew that was a big thing. I then told him what happened, leaving out how I knew the woman's voice. It seemed like hours until I finished, leaving me to feel stupid for taking up so much time. There was a silent pause. Nico uncrossed his arms, his face turned softer, and his brown eyes got sadder. "I need to go check on Annabeth. Will you excuse me?" And then he left. For a few seconds, I looked around his room. A backpack, rolled up sleeping bag, and some sort of black whistle was all that really decorated the room. I went over to his backpack and reached inside. What I pulled out surprised me. It was a figure from some sort of board game or something. It was a man dressed in a dark black cloak, his expression was hard as a rock. I looked all around the figurine, trying to see if this guy had a name. "The snooping kind, huh?" I shot up, dropping the figurine back in the pack. "It's fine, I won't tell anybody." "It's Leo, right?" The guy grinned. He started to lean his arm on the doorframe, "Yeah, that's what everyone calls me anyway." "Is your control panel working?" "Yeah, my friend Jason helped me fix it. No worries." "Whose driving it now?" "Autopilot. I'm not stupid enough to just let my ship crash," he sounded a bit hurt. "Oh. So, why are you down here anyway." "Annabeth asked us all to meet in the meeting room. She said it was important and that everyone needed to be there." "Thanks for coming to get me," I made my way to the door. "Sure, anytime Ebony," we made our way down the tight hallway. "So, do have a boyfriend or are you stlling serching for the right guy?" I stopped where I was and looked at Leo. He was my height exactly, which isn't saying much for a guy, and he was smiling like a mad man. "Leo, I don't like you." His smile disappeared for half a second, "Oh. Well, you know what they say, you can't get them all," he made his way around a corner, and then poked his head out, "that doesn't mean I'll give up though." I made the way to the corner, saw the meeting room door wide open, and went inside. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page